wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha “Sam” Gray
GENERAL Name: Samantha “Sam” Gray Race: Human/ newly turned werewolf Age: 26 Gender: female Occupation: mechanic Birthplace: Montana Current Location: Rochester, NY Family Relations: She has a mother that she never sees. They do not see eye to eye on her choice of careers. Her father died in an automobile accident before she was born. Weapon: Wrench or whatever else is lying around her shop. Her mind. Other Items Owned: She owns a small garage in Rochester on the outskirts of town. BACKGROUND Personality: Sam is head strong, stubborn, strong-willed and hard headed. She has had to be to survive in the predominately male and lycan inhabited city were she opened up shop. She often speaks with a sarcastic attitude and tone though she is not a hateful person. She is just guarded and has to show others that she is not some frail thing to be taken care of. She is a person to be dealt with warily. Detailed History: Sam’s dad was a bull rider in the rodeo. He was born and raised on the Blackfeet Indian Reservation in northwestern Montana along the eastern slopes of the Rocky Mountains. Her mother was a barrel racer. He was killed in an automobile accident before Sam was born. Her mother returned to her parent’s home in Seattle. Her parents were never married. Sam went to live with her father’s family on the reservation when she was 5. She stayed with them until she left for college. Her mother visited frequently but they were not extremely close. She received a degree in history but took a job after graduation with a man in his garage. He hired her to do the books and slowly she worked her way into helping him work on vehicles. She learned fast and eventually he grew to think of her as a daughter. When he decided to retire he offered to sell her the shop and she jumped on the opportunity. She has always been careful around the Lycans and never really been bothered by them. One day she was harassed by a male passing through town needed a new fan belt. He tried to pick her up and she, in no uncertain terms, let him know she was not interested. That night she was working late at the shop and as she was locking up, she was attacked by a lone wolf. It was not one that she recognized as a local. The wolf did not seem to be interested in anything except causing her extreme pain. He attacked her savagely and left her lying crumpled in front of the garage. Sam will fight to survive this attack and find the one who did it. Fears: She really doesn’t fear anything but being seen as weak and vulnerable. Strengths: She’s tenacious, very good at her job, fierce, loyal to those she calls friends. Weaknesses: Her stubbornness and sharp tongue. Likes: Coffee, the moon, folklore and mythology, surprising people and catching the off guard Dislikes: Egotistical, narrow-minded people, bullies and the good ole boys club. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She is average looking with strong cheekbones and a strong jaw. Her skin is lightly bronzed from her Native American heritage. Her hair is dark brown and slightly wavy. She has dark brown eyes. She is not drop dead gorgeous but neither is she homely. Clothing: Wears t-shirts and jeans with tennis shoes. Her shirts usually have grease stains on them. Build: She is about 5’ 7”, lean and muscular from her work. Marks/Scars: She has a tattoo of a wolf paw print just under her navel and full sleeves on both arms. Category:Characters Category:Lycans